


Tie

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Chikage and Tachibana don't realise how much their daily routine affects Ono. One-sided OnoxTachibana.





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Tie
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Angsty?, one-sided OnoxTachibana.
> 
> Disclaimer: Antique Bakery is all kinds of awesome and I recommend it to everyone ever. Obviously this means it is not mine, as I don’t recommend anything of mine if I can help it. But seriously, go and read/watch it.
> 
> Rating: G

Whenever he watched Tachibana crouch down to correct Chikage’s tie, Ono always felt jealous. Not only did Chikage get to live with him, but this sort of treatment was almost as if the pair were teasing him. Years ago, he thought he had gotten over his feelings for his first love, yet at seeing these sorts of displays, jealousy would rise and he would feel bad about it.

He knew that it wasn’t particularly Chikage’s fault that he struggled with the tie, but the fact it always seemed to happen right in front of him was far too suspicious. If there was nothing going on, Tachibana should have taught him how to do it by himself by now! That’s what he would have done if it were anyone else!

The worst part about the situation was that the behaviour made him wish that he couldn’t tie his tie either, just to get that sort of special treatment too. And he knew that was pathetic. Being jealous of Chikage was like being jealous of a child.

Especially when there was _no way_ that anything was going on. If Tachibana didn’t want him, then why would Chikage be a different matter?

But no matter what he told himself, the jealousy and longing would not shift. It was almost as if he wanted to feel like a child.

Then again, that was what seemed to get Tachibana’s attention. It worked for Chikage, at least. Trying to imagine it, Ono shook his head. The idea was crazy, and with the way Tachibana treated him, even if he did try it, all he would get was a strange look anyway. But it was not as if he could just confess his feelings to the other man. Since the last rejection, he had become too afraid.


End file.
